Flush toilets are a necessary sanitary facility for every family and every building. Traditional flush toilets discharge all the water in its reservoir when it is used. However, the quantity of water discharged will be beyond the need for cleaning a flush toilet containing only urine, resulting in a considerable waste of water, especially in a city with a large population.